worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:KingKermit2000
So this wiki needs more editors. cuz i saw a request on the spruce up your wiki wiki and thought i might give it a go if u really need me. please respond KingKermit2000 (talk) 01:41, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the photos. 12:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Admin Basically some good quality edits and dedication. What I really need help with is a lot of the existing articles that are here are full of links that are going directly to wikipedia. Articles you have contibuted to are an example of this. I am in the process of changing them to look likr this and we will determine which links will be removed, rerouted to wikipedia or left here. I'm still doing some template work at the vietnam war wiki in hopes of mass importing the templates here. If you can help me in fixing these articles I'll consider your admin request. Thanks!--Kingclyde (talk) 02:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia articles What I've been doing is copying the articles and trimming them down to the relevant information so we have base articles to start with. When I first looked at the Desertion article, the direct copy covered everything from the beginning of time to the present. I trimmed it to the basics up to ww2 and stopped there. That's what I want to do for now. Then, once we have our base stock, we can grow off of that and trim the branches and develop new material from other sources as well.--Kingclyde (talk) 10:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :What I meant by base articles were starter articles to get us going. I see your point though. If you want to work on getting our front pages looking good so we can attract some traffic that would be great. I don't want this wiki to be bland nor do I want it to look like we are lazy, but the other ww2 wiki wont use infoboxes or navboxes which I found as have others, are quite useful to readers. I want to make this wiki far better than that one. But that will take work. I'm willing to give you admin rights, if you can make that main page look good I'll do it. I want to use the same editing guidelines here as at the vietnam war wiki http://vietnamwar.wikia.com/wiki/Vietnam_War_Wiki:Policies_and_guidelines --Kingclyde (talk) 22:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually I did read your blog and I left a response yesterday. I think once we get this going we can see if they want to be a sister wiki or something similar.--Kingclyde (talk) 23:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::http://world-war-one.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_One_Wiki this guy made it this year and is fairly active. It seems like there is little amount of pages though but looks nicer. I want to get out theme looking nice.--Kingclyde (talk) 23:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Well I think we should get this one in shape before we ask him about becoming sister wikis. Most people search for a particular war so merging would possibly kill our chances in the search results.--Kingclyde (talk) 23:27, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I've been poking around and I found this http://war.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page . I also went to the talk page of the ww1 wikis founder and the other ww2 wiki http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_II_Wiki got to him first about being a sister wiki. Here is their affiliate page http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_II_Wiki:Affiliates . Let's work on getting this site up a going and maybe we can replace them or something.--Kingclyde (talk) 23:47, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like it was in March of this year--Kingclyde (talk) 23:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, if you followed the link they are on the affliates list. Its approved.--Kingclyde (talk) 00:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) We can start our own WW1 sister wiki if you are down for it.--Kingclyde (talk) 01:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :I totally suck at editing source code.--Kingclyde (talk) 04:42, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Home page Is fixed dude.--Kingclyde (talk) 22:24, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :I said the page was fixed, as for content we still need to work on that. The upper tool/navbar needs to be edited and I have some people working on the workmark and background image. Dude, I'm dealing with multiple wikis and a fulltime job. Cut me some slack. Thanks.--Kingclyde (talk) 22:36, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ref list You mean the ones at the bottom of each page? Those indicate where the articles got their source information from and are there to solidify their validity as factual. If we don't include those, people will think it's all a bunch of made up crap.--Kingclyde (talk) 18:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :The need to remain, it's a list of where the information came from, the source material. It is not to be removed. Some people may use it other may not. The fact of the matter is that reputable wikis have it. Thus ours will.--Kingclyde (talk) 19:14, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::The other ww2 wiki has them, the Fallout wiki has them several wikis have them. The point is that they are stay. End of discussion. All articles need source material to back them up. Period.--Kingclyde (talk) 20:28, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Background image OK. It's up. Not sure I like how "in your face" it is. I do like the basic premiss, though. Maybe I'll try to work on it a bit. I left a message for Clyde for ideas. The Gunny '''x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 21:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :Done. The Gunny '''x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 19:29, February 23, 2013 (UTC)